thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
A Scientific Fæble
A Scientific Fæble is the seventh episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. It was written by Alanomaly. Plot ship was shown falling through the night sky, smoking from the rear. It crashed in the woods. Inside, a small, tan, frog-like humanoid alien was looking at a screen. Alien: Ugh... at damages to interior of ship If the damages in here are this great, I can only imagine those of the outside. Well, while I’m here, I may as well discover what Earth might have to offer. Computer, scan for sapient species other than Galvan and Homosapien. computer screen lit up, revealing four spots in the immediate area. Alien: Hmm, let’s see. Galvanic Mechamorph, well we created those. Gastuli are too gassy, Splixson are unpredictable... Vulpimancers? Too uncivilized. Hmm, what’s this? fourth dot, screen lights up showing DNA strand and data No... Impossible. Those are only myths, fables, I- Oh… I see. When translated to Earth English... “Fæble”... That’s no “a”... “Fæble”... widen, steps back a few steps Fæ... She is a species of fæ... a Succubus... I must find her. next day, Rath was shown punching Jail Bed in an alley. A siren was heard behind him. He turned to see cop cars. A few cops stepped out, one going towards Rath, who growled at them. Cop: Alright, tiger, calm it down, and give us the bird. Rath: Believe me, I’d love to, and at least now I’d be able to, considering I’m not bound by the BTFF censors anymore! Cop: widen, offended That is a federal offense. Rath: Well, good thing I didn’t actually do it then, isn’t it? Cop: I... Well... When you put it that way... Rath: Uh-huh. picked up Jail Berd, then jumped onto the building next to him, then jumped off again, leaving the cops puzzled. Alexis was shown on her laptop on Alan’s porch. Jail Berd was dropped next to the porch, Rath landing behind it and transforming back. Alan: Got dinner. Jail Berd: Hey! Alan: I’m kidding, bird brains. No offense. Jail Berd: squawk How is that not offensi- Oooooh... was shown stroking the feathers of Jail Berd, her eyes glowing blue. He then fell asleep. Alan scoffed and had a disgusted look. Alexis: What? Alan: Using your seductive powers on a bird... shudders Alexis: smirks Jealous that I’m not doing it to you? Alan: blushes That’s ridiculous, why would I- let out a slight sigh as Alexis touched his cheek. Alexis: You were saying? Alan: her wrist, pulls her hand away Stop it. Alexis: You like it. Alan: Whatever. Alexis: You know you do. Otherwise you wouldn’t do so much to keep me alive. Anyways, how about instead of standing around in denial you go take care of some more criminals? Considering how much crime has escalated recently... Alan: smirks Cue the music. the Simplicitrix were shown running through the streets, only to be stopped by Gutrot, who shot gas at them. Rath was then shown throwing two crooks into a dumpster. Criminals were running out of the back of a bank, only to see Alan. Alan slammed the Simplicitrix and turned into Clockwork and shot time rays. A criminal was shown cowering in fear in an alley, being cornered by ChamAlien. Pesky Dust was shown putting criminals to sleep, Ripjaws shown punching criminals in a boat, Eatle shooting a laser at criminals in a warehouse, Eye Guy freezing criminals in a store, Nanomech stopping a criminal’s car from the inside, only to have Mole-Stache throw away the car with the criminal tied up. During the counting sequence, the icons were shown in this order: Eatle, Nanomech, Clockwork, Gutrot, Pesky Dust, Mole-Stache, Ripjaws, Eye Guy, ChamAlien, and ending on Rath. Alan was seen walking into his house, breathing heavily. Alexis: You alright? Alan: Never been better. Anything else? Alexis: Well... There is... one thing. Alan: What is it? Alexis: up laptop This. Crashed in the woods last night. Wanna check it out? Alan: Great, cops are already there… Alright. Come on, let’s go. Alexis: “Let’s”? You’re letting me come with you? Really? After what happened with Richard? Alan: Yeah. You’re my partner, remember? Gotta have you around, just in case. After all, you did kinda stop Emina a while back, so I know you can more than handle yourself. But do know I'm still a bit nervous about this. Let's go. Alexis: Finally. smiles got up and the two walked out. They were later shown on the street above where the ship crashed. There were police lines and cars, but no police. Alan: Where is everybody? I figured cops would be swarming this place like ants on a bread crumb. Alexis: I dunno. walked forward to the ship. Alan began to follow, only to hear a loud beeping sound. Alexis turned to him, only to see him disappear in a yellow flash. Alexis: Alan! Voice: Hello? turned around, to see the small alien climbing out of the ship, leaving her speechless. Alien: Ah, first contact! was left unable to talk, just staring at the alien. The scene changed to Alan, who was on a technological yet swampy terrain. More of the alien species were flying around with small jetpacks. Alien Guard 1: Another human. What’s with them today? Alien Guard 2: Dunno. Let’s nab him and stick him with the others. groaned and looked up. His eyes narrowed onto the symbol on the aliens’ armor, which was a green version of the Simplicitrix symbol. Alan: What the hell... Why do you ha- question was interrupted by the aliens blasting him with small rays, knocking him back. Alien Guard 1: You’re coming with us. We’ve got a few questions for you. Alan: Yeah, like that’s gonna happen. got up and slammed on the Simplicitrix. His body grew rounder, skin being replaced by a magenta metal. His chest opened up as gears rotated into place. His head changed to be more flat as a cog grew from his head. Alien Guard 2: Look out, he’s got Galvanic technology! Neutralize him! Guard 1 pulled out a device. Just as he began to activate it, Clockwork slowed down time, and looked to where he had originally been standing, seeing a small device on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. Clockwork: Alright, time to fiddle with this. scene changed back to Earth. Alexis was still staring at the small crash-landed alien. Alexis: Who... what... are you? Alien: I am Doctor Cerebronittion, a Galvan. I hail from the planet Galvan Prime. Alexis: Right... I’m Alexis. Cerebronittion: Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alexis. Alexis: Right back at you... What are you doing here? Cerebronittion: I was coming to study life forms other than humans. I had my scanners check for anything non-Galvan and non-human. Alexis: widen, nervous sounding voice And...? Cerebronittion: I found Galvanic Mechamorph, which I already know plenty about. Our species created them, actually. I saw a Splixson, and a Gastulence, as well as a Vulpimancer, the latter are far too difficult to study. But two things intrigued me: Some species appeared then disappeared, and one species is constant, but is said to be a myth. Alexis: Right. Sorry to interrupt but um... Where did my friend go? Cerebronittion: Probably was teleported to my home planet. I set up a teleport trap for anything that is non-Galvan and anything that isn’t what I’m looking to study. tensed up. Cerebronittion took note of this, then his eyes widened. Cerebronittion: Oh... Oh I see. You’re her, aren’t you? You’re the Fæ! You’re the creature everyone denies the existence of! A scientific anomaly that can absorb the sexual energy of whoever she wishes! A succubu- put her hand on Cerebronittion, shutting him up before he could continue talking. She sighed and lifted her hand. Alexis: Yes, I’m her. But keep quiet about it... Not everyone needs to know. Cerebronittion: Yes, yes, of course. Need to know basis, hush hush. turned around and grinned suspiciously. Back on Galvan Prime, Clockwork was messing with the device still. He sat the device down, and shot a laser from his chest at it. The device opened up a portal after having been shot. Clockwork: This had better fuckin work. set time back to normal as he made his way through the portal. Alexis and Cerebronittion were just about to go into Cerebronittion’s ship, as a portal opened behind them. They turned to see Clockwork stepping out of the portal, just as he transformed back while the portal closed behind him. Alexis: Alan! Cerebronittion: Fascinating... A human that can switch to alien species! He must have been the one I saw earlier when aliens randomly appeared and disappeared. ran up and hugged Alan, who looked at Cerebronittion. Alan: Who’s the frog? Alexis: hugging, pulls Alan to the ship Alan, Cerebronittion. Cerebronittion, Alan. Cerebronittion: Greetings. Alan: Pleasure. tone turned to face the audience. Alan: Another alien crashed on Earth. Hasn't even been a season yet. Starting to think the writer is running out of ideas. turned back to Cerebronittion and Alexis. Cerebronittion: Right, now, Alexis, if you wouldn’t mind... Alan: Uh, what does he mean by that? Alexis: He’s gonna do a study on me since Succubi are a type of Fæ which according to science don’t exist. Alan: Riiight... And you told him the one thing you told me not to tell people because...? Cerebronittion: Oh, no no no. She didn’t tell me. Not directly, that is. I already knew a Succubus was living here on Earth due to the computer in my ship. She made it through my human trap, and she couldn’t have been any other species detected. looked at the trap and thought to himself. “That’s probably what happened to all the cops.” He then looked at Cerebronittion’s ship. Alan: You’re wanting to study her… in there? In that strawberry bush-sized ship? How would she fit? Cerebronittion: Now, now, Alan. No need to judge a book by its cover. It’s special science, allowing the inside to be infinitely larger than the outside. It was given to me by a man with many faces and two hearts. When I first met him, he had dark skin and white hair. When he gave me this, he appeared to have gotten lighter and had brown hair. Very strange species, that one. rolled his eyes with boredom, then grabbed Alexis’ arm and pulled her to the side, away from the ship. Alexis: Ow! What was that for? Alan: Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you. But um... Logical, protective mind kicking in. Don’t you remember the last two times an alien crash landed to Earth? One held you hostage on a boat and could very well kill you- Alexis: And the other I held my own against while you were under his control, not to mention I got away from ChamAlien, Eye Guy, and even Rath all on my own. I can handle myself, Alan. You even said so yourself earlier. Alan: I know... I know. looked away slightly, refusing to make eye contact. Alexis: What? Alan: Nothing just... Give this some thought first. Please. Alexis: Fine. If it makes you feel better. cleared his throat. Alexis walked back over to him. Alexis: I’m gonna take some time to think it over. I’ll get back to you when I make a decision. Cerebronittion: Of course. Take your time. smiled, then walked off with Alan. Cerebronittion walked back into his ship, only to kick some rubble. Cerebronittion: That transforming pest. He’s getting in the way of progress. I will have that Succubus’ powers if it’s the last thing I do! Alan’s house, Alan walks in with Alexis behind him. Alexis: Do you have to be so fucking protective? sighed and turned to her. Alan: After Richard.. yes. You handled yourself fine against Emina alone, but not against Emina, Gearo, and Richard all together. And who knows if this guy has anything to do with them. I’ve almost lost you twice since getting this stupid watch… I don’t wanna end up definitely losing you. There’s a lot of things that are irreplaceable, and you’re one of them. Alexis: I care about you just as much as you care about me. But you’re not the only one with powers. In fact, I had powers first and for longer. I know how to use them to deal with the people we fight. Alan: What are you gonna do, fuck em to death? It only works if they have a mouth. Gearo doesn’t have one, Emina wears that gas mask beard, and I don’t even wanna think about you fucking Jail Berd or Richard. Alexis: I’ll try not to take offense to that first comment, but you and I both know it doesn’t have to involve sex, which is a bonus we take advantage of one week of every month. It only wouldn’t work against Gearo and Emina. Alan: The same guys who burnt your house down. I just... Alexis: Don’t. I get it. You care too much to put me in danger. Got it. Thanks, dad. stormed off into a different room. Alan’s face was full of offense and disbelief. Alan: That bitch just compared me to her asshole of a father. Jesus Christ on a fuckin bike. scene changed to inside Cerebronittion’s ship, where he was working on a strange device. Cerebronittion: Soon, soon. With the power of this Succubus, I will be able to enslave anyone, or even kill those who oppose me. All I need now... is the Succubus herself. scene changed back to Alan’s house. Alan was shown walking past his door, only to be pulled in by Alexis, who shut the door by pushing him against it. Alan: Ugh... I told you not to do tha- was holding his face, her eyes glowing blue. Alan: Alexis... I... I um... Alexis: Shut up. You like it. threw him onto the bed, then laid on top of him, eyes still glowing blue. Alan: Yeah… Yeah I do. I like it a lot. smiled, then handcuffed Alan’s wrists to the head of the bed. Alexis: I know you’re a fan of bondage so... Alan: grin Let’s get this going then. Alexis: down to Alan’s ear, whispers Maybe next time. up, eyes go back to brown. Alan: widen, furious You did not just do that. smiled. She dropped some keys, which fell into a vent on the floor. She began to walk off. Alexis: My decision, Alan. I can take care of myself. Alan: I hate you so much right now. Alexis: I know. room, leaving a distraught Alan Alan: Alexis, you better fucking know what you’re getting yourself into. scene changed to Cerebronittion sitting in his ship. Knocking was heard from the outside. Cerebronittion pressed a button, and a door slid open. Alexis crawled in, ever so slightly struggling to get through. Once in, she stood up and looked at Cerebronittion. Alexis: Told you I’d keep in touch. Cerebronittion: Ah, yes, Alexis the Succubus. Alexis: Cerebronittion the Galvan. around Well, you weren’t lying. Bigger on the inside... Right... Let’s get this started. Cerebronittion: But of course. Take a seat. sat down in a surprisingly large chair. Suddenly, her legs and arms were wrapped up, and a large device was set on her head. She grunted, trying to escape. Alexis: I thought you were... going to... study me... Cerebronittion: Yes. I did say that. But that’s my euphemism for “taking your power for my own.” Say goodbye, Succubus! pressed a button, causing the device on her head to light up, hurting her. Meanwhile, Alan was adjusting his right wrist, until finally hearing the activation sound. Alan: Yes! Now give me someone who can get out of here! pressed it against the wall, transforming into Nanomech, who flew off the bed and out the top of the door. Back in Cerebronittion’s sip, Alexis was struggling, and lost strength with each struggle. Cerebronittion: I will be able to do anything! maniacally Slaves, minions, deaths! was a banging outside. Cerebronittion: WHO IS IT?! Voice: Rip! Cerebronittion: Rip... who? door busted down, showing Ripjaws to be there. Ripjaws: Rip as in Ripjaws, and also as in RIP in Peace if you don’t let Alexis go. Cerebronittion: Never! The Succubus’ power will be mine! pulled at the sides of the ship, ripping open enough room to get through with ease. He slammed his hand on the desk where Cerebronittion was, just barely missing him. Ripjaws: I said. Let. Her. Go. Cerebronittion: And I said no. grabbed a device and fired at Ripjaws, shocking him. As he fell over from the shock, his claws ripped the cords connecting to the device on Alexis’ head, turning it off. Cerebronittion: No! My future... gone... Alexis: Ugh... up transformed back into Alan. Alexis looked at him, confused and angry. Alexis: What are you- Alan: Not now. to Cerebronittion You. Get out of here. Cerebronittion: How dare you talk to me that way! Do you know who I am?! Alan: Yeah. You’re a Galvan who tries to fool innocents into letting you take their power. I was right to distrust you. I’ve already had enough bad experiences with aliens, they never turn out to be trustworthy. Not so far, at least. I’m not gonna say it again, Cerebronittion. Get out of here. I’m giving you until sundown. If you don’t get out of here, I’ll do it for you, and trust me, you don’t want me doing it for you. Cerebronittion: But my ship is beyond repairs... Alan: Gone by sundown, or I get you gone. walked out, followed by Alexis. Before they get into the house, Alexis grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. Alexis: What the hell was that?! Alan: What? Alexis: I told you to stay behind, I even handcuffed you to be sure you wouldn’t come after me. I can handle myself, damnit. Alan: I know... I know. Alexis: What’s with you recently? Ever since you got that thing you’ve been acting weird. I mean you were always protective in a caring way but now- Alan: Now I have an actual way to protect the things I love, that’s what’s different. was left speechless. Alan: Yeah, I love you. There, I said it for the first time since the accident. I’m acting different because I have an actual way to protect what I love, and that sure as hell includes you. voice crack, eyes slightly watering So if that’s a problem then I’m sorry for caring... It’s totally fine if I fuck you to keep you alive, but the moment I start fighting to protect you, there’s a problem... I’ll see you tomorrow. walked inside. Alexis had a blank look on her face, mouth agape. Cerebronittion was walking through the woods away from his ship. He was stopped by a strange figure. Cerebronittion: Who... What... Figure: I think you know who I am, Cerebronittion. Cerebronittion: groan What do you want, Troobel Mischife? Troobel: A simple... alliance. Cerebronittion: Does it include eliminating that pest, Alan Nomaly? Troobel: Him, his friend, and many, many more. Cerebronitton: I’ll probably regret this... Troobel: Oh trust me, you won’t. Cerebronittion: And why’s that? stepped into the light, revealing to be a small, blue, gremlin-like alien. He had a large crooked smile on his face. Troobel: Let’s just say... Envy, Gearo, and Emina stepped into the light behind Troobel. Troobel: I have friends in the right places. ... .-- .- .--. .--. . -.. Major Events *Alan and Alexis meet Cerebronittion for the first time. *Cerebronittion is recruited by Troobel Mischife to be part of Richard's group. *Alan travels to Galvan Prime for the first time. Characters *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dywer Neutral *Cops *Galvan Guards Villains *Cerebronittion (debut) *Troobel Mischife (debut) *Richard Nomaly (cameo) *Dr. Gearo Morphanewal (cameo) *Professor Emina (cameo) *Envy (cameo) *Robbers *Jail Berd (cameo) Aliens Used *Rath (2x; second time cameo) *Gutrot (cameo) *Clockwork (2x; first time cameo) *ChamAlien (cameo) *Pesky Dust (cameo) *Ripjaws (2x; first time cameo) *Eatle (cameo) *Eye Guy (cameo) *Nanomech (2x; first time cameo) *Mole-Stache (cameo) Allusions *Cerebronittion mentions that his ship is bigger on the inside due to a being with two hearts. This is a reference to the Doctor and the TARDIS from Doctor Who. However, it is unclear as to whether this is a factual statement within the show's canon. *When Rath says he'd love to give the police officer the bird, it is a reference to a scene in The Animaniacs. *The scene in which Alexis handcuffs Alan to the bed is a reference to a scene in Lost Girl. Fourth Wall Breaks *Rath breaks the fourth wall when he references how the show has moved from the Ben 10 Fan-Fiction Wiki to its own wiki. gasp First I'm breaking the fourth wall on the wiki page to reference the show, now I'm fourth wall breaking to reference the wiki in the show? Fuck, I'm good. *Alan breaks the fourth wall to criticize how both Emina and Cerebronittion are villains who are crash landed aliens. *Alan again breaks the fourth wall on the Fourth Wall Breaks section of the page. This time, he is mentioning his fourth wall break within the show. Trivia *According to this episode, the numerical transformation order of Alan's original 10 aliens is: **Eatle **Nanomech **Clockwork **Gutrot **Pesky Dust **Mole-Stache **Ripjaws **Eye Guy **ChamAlien **Rath Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Alexis Dwyer Category:A Scientific Fæble Category:Richard Nomaly Category:Dr. Gearo Morphanewal Category:Envy Category:Jail Berd Category:Professor Emina Category:Cerebronittion Category:Troobel Mischife Category:Rath Category:Gutrot Category:Clockwork Category:ChamAlien Category:Pesky Dust Category:Ripjaws Category:Eatle Category:Eye Guy Category:Nanomech Category:Mole-Stache